Using a skimming net to pick up debris on the water surface of a swimming pool is well known. There are two main types of swimming pools: in-ground and above ground. When skimming an in-ground pool, the net is placed slightly below ground level to reach the water surface and as such, the user holds the skimmer's handle downwardly. When skimming an above ground pool, the user obviously need to hold the handle differently depending on how high the pool is and how short the user is. Because of the two different orientations of the handle, the skimming net may not be adequate or optimized for both situations.